


With The Tired, Wiry, Brandy Look.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Five Stages of Grief, Lost Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: You mutter his name in your sleepAs if it will be enough to call him back to you.The war has left bruises, blueand purple along the curves of your flesh.(Or the one where Klaus decides to get clean long enough to see Dave before the world ends.)





	With The Tired, Wiry, Brandy Look.

You mutter his name in your sleep

as if it will be

enough to call him back to you.

The war has left bruises, blue

and purple along the curves of your flesh.

You creep

into back allies and try to forget him.

When

will you learn the past sticks in your hair?

No amount of baths will wash him away.

The sound of fighting follows you home.

The rest is history.

Still, you'll never be able to forget the blistering

feeling of his hands on your skin,

his lips whispering sin

into your ear,

his finger tips drawing you near

to him, laced with narcotics.

Nothing has ever gotten you as high before.

You dont even need the pills

you just need him.

Of all the ghosts you've seen,

locked in masoluems and cemeteries,

none have ever looked so pretty.

 _Dave_.

You promised to get clean

long enough to see him again.

The world is ending 

and some part of you screams it already has.

Your world was gunned down in vietnam.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More Dave/Klaus poetry. He came back from war and couldn't leave behind the battle. Tell me if you enjoyed this.


End file.
